gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
KG News
National newscast Local newscast The newscast is now a aired Weeknights at 5:00 (as the Hour-long newscast) and 10:00 (as the 35 Minute newscast) and Hour-long 5:00 newscast on Weekends, resulted to Kadenang Evening Magazine moved from 7:30 PM to 10:35 PM after the Newscast, previously aired on Weeknights at 5:30 and 10:30 as a Thirty minute newscast. Newsreaders KG Sports KG Severe Weather Team Other newsteams Showbiz * Jasmine Curtis-Smith (Mornings) * Joslyn Davis (3:00 and 6:00 (Tu-Th)) * Axel Gnos * Kim Molina (6:00 (M-W-F), 11:00) * Shameik Moore (Weekends, also Back-up) KG Investigates * Ben Feldman (Consumer report) * Lena Headey * Taylor Hill * Kellan Lutz (Special assignment) * Santiago Urrutia Traffic * Elizabeth J. Carlisle (The AM show) Business * William Alatalo * Tony Directs * Tomas Hilliard-Arce * Adrian Lindayag (The AM show) * Erwin Zanotti Evening Magazine * Francine Diaz (29 October onward) * Nikko Natividad (29 October onward, also from ITS) Notable Other on-air staff * Tichina Arnold (Inside Black) * Sheree Bautista (Pusong ng Pinoy) * Andrea Brillantes * Luke Conde * Guillermo Diaz * Jenna Ortega (Commentary) * William Valdés (Latin Live!) Reporters * Noah Answerth * Wes Armstrong * Nicola Baldan * Cosimo Barberini * Ryan Blaney * Daniele Cappellari * Ever Carradine (Senior Correspondent) * Scott Deckert * Felipe Esparza * Mark Foster * Katie Gill * Jared Haibon * Campbell Hustwaite * Michelle Lee * Benjamin Lessennes * Sam Medina * Cynthia McFadden * Cynthia Olavarria * Wayne Pere * Roberto Russo * José Manuel Sapag * Amy Sherman-Palladino * Moniqua Plante * Mari Takahashi * Lola Tash * Salvatore Tavano * Oliver Taylor * Giselle Torres * Mitch Trubisky * Melora Walters * Glenn Weiss * Mae Whitman * Lamarr Wilson * Steve Zissis Bureau Correspondents * Justin Baldoni (Toronto) * Parker Bates (Sydney) * Miles Brown (India) * Caron Butler (New York) * Kentavious Caldwell-Pope (Washington DC) * Jaime Camil (Miami) * Rachael Leigh Cook (Los Angeles) * Brett Dier (Jacksonville) * Mark Duplass, Katie Aselton (Middle East) * Josh Hart (Stockholm) * Faithe Herman (Moscow) * David Hasselhoff (London) * Chandler Kinney (Paris) * Jonathan Kite (Italy) * Kyle Kuzma (Iberian) * Teddi Mellencamp Arroyave (Germany) * Cynthia Nabozny (Manila) * Javale Mcgee (San Francisco) * Heitor Pereira (Brazil, South America) * Storm Reid (Tokyo) * Jason Reisig (Helsinski and the Baltics) * Haley Lu Richardson (Phoenix) * Piper Rockelle (Davao) * Charlie Townsend (Cebu) Notable Former on-air staff Former anchors * William Lee Adams (4:00 (on Boom!), 5:00, 9:00 (on Boom!), and 10:00) * Louie Alas (First report) * Christopher Bell (Evening Magazine, 8-26 October) * Ryan Blaney (Weekends AM and Midday) * Rayt Carreon (Midday) * Emmelie De Forest (Evening Magazine, 8-26 October) * Luigi Ferrara (Meteorologist) * Lewis Hamilton (Meteorologist, Weekends AM and Midday) * Benjamin Ingrosso (The Now Ardiente) * Paul Lee (Weekend meteorologist) * Izhar Levy (Meteorologist) * Joci Papai * Sarah Paulson * Florian Rahn * Oliver Rainbird (Chief meteorologist, 6:00 and 10:00) * Ruby Ruiz (Weekend Entertainment, also Meteorologist) * Eula Valdez (Commentary, now on SBC and Otso) * Jonathan Vautrey (4:00 and 9:00 (on Boom!)) Former reporters * Hailey Baldwin * Alex Borstein * Rachel Brosnahan * Ana de la Reguera * Kara Del Toro * Claire Foy * Fabrizio Giovanardi * Tiffany Haddish * Regina King * Scheana Marie * A.J. McLean * Kate McKinnon * Ryan Murphy * Nico Santos Former personalities * Asher Angel * Danilo Gallinari * Allison Holker * Derek Hough * Elisabeth Moss * Thandie Newton * Sophie Simmons * Loreen * Chanel West Coast See also * TV-50 * NAK Eyewitness News * MOR Newscentre * One News * Like News * Palmer News Package Category:Newscast Category:News Category:Television newscast Category:Kadenang Ginto Television